In the Land of Fiore there is a Mage Guild called Fairy Tail
by Wynterlace
Summary: (Fairy Tail and the Characters belong to Mashima, but I switched some things around, hope you like it...) Fairy Tales start with a princess and a prince who fall in love in accordance with each story written on the parchment in many tongues. However, this ostentatious fairy tale ends with the dragoness and the prince living happily ever after. Nalu and Gajevy with hints of Gralu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Dragoness Who Flew the Prince to the Stars**

(Fairy Tail and the Characters belong to Mashima, but I switched some things around I hope you like it.)

 _Fairy Tales start with a princess and a prince who fall in love in accordance with each story written on the parchment in many tongues. However, this ostentatious fairy tale began in the small port called Hargeon in the land of Fiore. This tale consists of a love story, but not the kind you would expect. It is a tale of a prince who falls in love with a dragoness and gets entangled in a web of ostentatious merriment that he cannot comprehend at the moment. After all, our prince will no doubt be ensnared in obsequious adventures with his dragoness and the friends that he makes later on in this tale of whimsy and wonder._

 _~ Nalu, Gajevy, and Jerza~_

* * *

Natsu Heartfillia sighed, the port was filled with an abundance of people, however, there were no magic stores in this area so far as he has seen. His hands ruffled his salmon hair in irritation, his slanted onyx eyes dripped with languid emotion. His tan skin indicated that he had been traveling for some time and his chest and arms conveyed that he worked out normally. The keys on his belt gold and silver gleamed in the sunlight with no hint of red rust on them. Some people in Hargeon would say that they must have meant a lot to him if he cleaned them everyday. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned fast and saw a merchant, his brown skin had scars on his muscular arms, his black hair fell over his violet eyes like a curtain billowing in the wind. The man smiled and pointed to his keys.

"You're a Mage aren't ya, pinkie?" Natsu's tolerance for the merchant snapped, as he mentally screamed at the man in front of him, saying that it was not pink, but salmon. In response to the merchant's reply, he just nodded his head and hesitantly smiled at the guy.

"Yeah, um," Natsu ruffled his hair nervously and turning pink in embarrassment, "do you know where the nearest magic shop is sir?" The man laughed. "What's so funny?" Natsu snapped irritably, tempted to punch him for getting on his nerves, but kept his emotions under control.

"My boy, ya were right next to it this whole time!" The sailor snickered as Natsu shook from frustration, his being was dripped with humiliation at being laughed at by a sailor and the sign that mocked him along with the giggles he was recieving from the public. Natsu clenched his teeth, fury hung to him like an ominous cloud as he entered the shop and slammed the door behind him. The merchant left and assisted his fellow crew-members with their loads and assisted with the ships in the harbor. The public went back to their daily routine.

* * *

The store was filled with wooden shelves stuffed with an assortment of magical items, several colored lacrimas, and charmed items. The store outside was small, but inside it was a labyrinth of shelves and charms. He, however, was only looking for one item and he hopefully assumed that there were keys in this large collection of goods that spread a huge distance. Natsu looked at the magic items in his line of sight, the clerk looked at him, patience dwindled in her aging green eyes, her pasty skin looked like she had not seen the sun in years. Her mint green hair revealed thick strands of gray as it swayed with her head as she forced a smile. "Hello sir, what might I help you with today?" Natsu smiled and got right down to the point.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. Do you by chance sell Celestial Gate Keys?" The woman's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes conveyed a hint of reluctance as she truly smiled.

"Of course, but there's only one key though. It is a silver key, and not powerful, but it is a Celestial Gate Key nonetheless." She held it out in its case, her eyes were written with bittersweet emotions as she placed it down on the wood counter.

"It's the key of Canis Minor: the dog constellation it's perfect, how much?" He smiled, reaching for the wallet in his front pant pocket.

"20,000 jewels," she said. The air grew thick with tension, Natsu could barely fathom that the key was that much. No, maybe his ears were playing tricks with him, the few keys he didn't receive from his mother were not as much as this old hag was asking for.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right, how much was it again?"

"20,000 jewels, the reason why it is so high sir it was past down to me from my mother." Natsu's eyes widened at the revelation, the old woman continued without interruption. "She died ages ago, even though I do not yield magic it is precious to me and I don't desire the idea of this spirit being tortured by other mages. I have seen what some Celestial Mages do to their spirits, it is barbaric and cruel. My mother loved her spirits even more than her own life. So this piece of magic is not for sale as you see fit, sir."

"I understand and agree with you," her eyes widened at this, "but I am not one of those Celestial Mages who abuses their spirits, my mom taught me my magic and I consider my spirits my friends, in this form," he lifted his keys to show them to the clerk, "and in their battle form. I fight with them, they are not toys and they aren't my shields. They are living beings who feel pain and happiness, that is what all Celestial Mages should be like." The old clerk was ecstatic and stricken with awe at her customer. For once in her life, she was enthused by him.

"I'll drop it down to 18,000 jewels." Natsu pulled out his wallet with a big smile plastered on his face as he placed the money in her hand and gently lifted the silver key out of its case, smiling at it as he did so. The old woman saw a resemblance to her mother in the 17 year old boy that shut the door behind him as he left. She smiled to herself and whispered to the wind, "that boy is just like you, Layla and mom. He loves his spirits."

* * *

Natsu sighed, his face writhed in pain. "I got this key for 18,000 jewels! The others were 900 jewels or 2,000 jewels tops, not 18,000! My poor pocket!" He howled to no one in particular. His attention was then turned to all the men and women swarmed in one area. Natsu heard squeals from the women and others yelling "Fairy Tail's strongest woman: Salamander is here!" His eyes widened and glittered with exhilaration as he was walking through the crowd. That was when he caught a glimpse of a 30 year old woman with a small tattoo etched onto the side of her forehead. He was slightly appalled by this woman, but why did his heart beat so fast? Was it love? He shook his head, no it couldn't be, but he was lightly pushing through the crowd to get to her, then-. A 16 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes appeared out of nowhere with a feline, her eyes were alight with jovial glitter, a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"Igneel!" Natsu was enamored by this mysterious girl's visage and her voice, he was snapped out of the snare and paused, rooted to the spot. The blonde girl paused, her features froze as she looked at the woman in front of her, "who the hell are you?" The 30 year old woman was shocked and froze at the lack of response and composed herself.

"I'm Salamander! Here girly you can have my autograph as well." The woman pushed a piece of paper in her face with the signature laced in ink on the parchment.

"Nah, no thanks." The girl looked away, sighed and looked to a white cat with orange polka-dots all over its body and black eyes that looked into hers. "Another dead-end, Plue, such a shame."

"Pun."

"Don't ignore, Salamander, skank!" Natsu winced at the word and the girl did the same, her bangs hid her brown eyes, her hands were in fists and her fangs clenched into the rest of her teeth.

"Oh c'mon my fellow people it is not her fault, to forget this bitter aftertaste why don't you all come to my yacht party tonight. Free of charge." The crowd cheered and dispersed and Natsu walked toward the blond and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"For what, I did nothing."

"That woman was using charm magic and it almost worked on me, but you arrived just in time so thanks." The girl smiled as she lifted her cat to her voluptuous chest.

"You're welcome, hi I'm Lucy Dragneel." Her hand was extended toward the empty gap in between them.

"Natsu Heartfillia, pleased to meet you Lucy." He shook her hand, he was surprised at her calloused hand and the strong shake from her. She was different, he could feel it and he liked her for it. She nodded and walked a short way before collapsing. He ran over, "hey are you okay?" The cat got out of her grip and flew onto Natsu's head, he yelped and jumped back as the cat grew wings out of its back.

"Food." He heard her mumble, as she pulled herself up. Natsu nodded with a smile. How he would regret it later...

* * *

The two talked before the food was delivered and the gorging process would begin. He had a monologue of wanting to join Fairy Tail, a guild for mages, and he craved the divergence and transcendence that they stood for. His speech ended and the meal was delivered and as soon as it came, the food flew as the girl and her feline gorged ravenously onto the feast that lay before them. Natsu grew pale, his thoughts were contrasting from 'beautiful angel' to 'ravenous devil' as the delicacies were shoveled into Lucy's mouth. 'How long has she not eaten?!' He was drawn out of his thoughts by Lucy looking at him and finished with her food. "So, why are you two in Hargeon?" She smiled, he blushed.

"Well I'm looking for my dad, Igneel, he disappeared on July 7th, x777. I got news from a friend that he was here. Have you seen him?" Natsu looked at her quizzically and pondered it.

"Well, what does Igneel look like?"

"He has red scales and a 'x' shape scar on his muzzle-." She was interrupted by her feline or exceed.

"He's a dragon!" Natsu pallor became even more pronounced and his eyes were wide as he bolted up from his seat with the table clattering with life as he stood.

"There's no way a dragon would visit Hargeon, a small port city, he would cause mass hysteria!" Natsu yelled, Lucy paused as she aimed for a rebuttal to his claim. "It's impossible, you have to understand that." The girl looked crestfallen and he instantly regretted what he said, but it was the truth and he knew it. He could partially understand her situation. With a heavy heart, he reluctantly and full-heartily paid for her meal as he was about to leave, Lucy clung to his sleeve, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Plue's eyes widened, he never witnessed his friend like this before, she was desperate.

"Then have you seen a girl probably my age with pale skin she has silky black hair and red eyes?" He shook his head, "oh" she whispered as she reluctantly released him and gifted him with a bright smile before he turned away from her, "thanks for everything!" Her jovial behavior was back full force and he chuckled, his cheeks glazed light pink, as he departed from the restaurant. Lucy sighed, the somber look reappeared, the facade of happiness broken, silent tears webbed down her cheeks like wax. Plue looked at his companion with pained eyes as he bit his lip. "I couldn't find them, not dad, nor Ultear. I-." She was interrupted by a loud, snarky woman.

"Man I wish I could go on that yacht party with the others, they get to meet the one and only Fairy Tail member, Salamander while I have an appointment to fill." Lucy caught on the guild name and instantly was drawn in what the woman had said.

"Fairy Tail?" She murmured, she looked at Plue, he nodded and they rose from their seats and ran to the docks. "That usurper, I'll make her pay for tarnishing our guild's name! What do you say Plue?"

"Pun!"

* * *

Natsu sighed, Lucy sure was something else. He gripped the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine with interest at the column about Salamander, he glimpsed at Mirajane on the next page for a second, then his mind went back to the article. Natsu smirked, his role model demolished three dark guilds in one fell swoop while they shared information. He sat on a bench near some brush that revealed the majestic sunset overlooking the long article about his role model.

Salamander was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail and he was a very humble guy and acknowledged his friends' help in the situation as well. He even said in the article that Fairy Tail deserved the praise not him. Natsu marveled as he reached the end of the column and felt his smile heighten as he read more and more about his role model. "I kind of wish my role model would show up one day," he whispered the smile was still plastered on his face.

"Someone called?" The woman from before emerged from the brush beside Natsu. He jolted up in alarm and his eyes glazed with annoyance.

"Oh it's you," he said through gritted teeth, this was not his role model "charlatan," he snapped at her. She was shell-shocked, but recovered and brushed her indigo hair aside with a sharp smile.

"If you are going to be so nasty to me, I won't ensure your membership in Fairy Tail." His eyes widened, but froze to the core. Would he sacrifice his dignity for Fairy Tail? Yes, he would without hesitation, even if this person stole his role model's name and acknowledged no one it was his dream.

"Fine, for membership in Fairy Tail I shall be nice to you." He surrendered, but his words were laced with bitterness. The woman 'Salamander' smirked at him and offered a ride on her yacht and he accepted. She left and Natsu clenched his fists tightly and felt as if he was on fire due to the rage he caged inside. As he walked toward the harbor now alight with determination.

* * *

Lucy spotted Natsu's pink head amongst the crowd on the boat leaving the harbor. She felt something afoul in the air and could catch the Usurper's scent on the boat as well. She caught a whiff of danger in the situation. Her eyes widened, "Plue we need to get on the boat can you handle it?" Plue nodded as he lifted her into the air and followed the boat fleeing the harbor.

She saw Natsu be summoned in the cabin of the ship by an ally of the Usurper and she caught a whiff of his scent in the salty air. Fresh apples and wet grass, she felt instant rapport with this aroma, how could she forget? His scent reminded her of her home in the forest laced with groves of apples. She was pulled from the memory to smell sleeping draught and saw the crowd of people that swam with jovial delight was in a state of drugged delirium. Shit, she thought, slave traders. That is why the Usurper used Fairy Tail's name in vain. They did it to tantalize and lure people into their web of lies and sell them into slavery. "Lucy?" Plue said, cautiously to his partner.

"Drop me on the cabin and do it quick, we need to save Natsu and the fans."

"But Lucy you know what happens when you get on transp-."

"It doesn't matter now and I don't have a choice, if I don't do it then no one will." Plue nodded and reluctantly released his grip watching her decline at a rapid rate, crushing the wood below. He flew down the hole quickly to see if Natsu was okay, he knew Lucy was, but not for long. As soon she landed, she collapsed, clutching her lurching stomach. Natsu's hope for freedom along with the crowd of people drugged was lost as he witnessed her motion sickness.

"Lucy right? Nice to see you two again." Natsu said hopelessly, his cheek was slightly swollen and his chest was covered in blisters. His hands were tied behind his back with rope, when the guards were distracted with Lucy's entrance, Plue untied Natsu's shackles and grabbed Natsu's back and lifted him out of the boat without trouble. "Wait, stop why are you leaving Lucy?"

"Lucy can take care of herself, however, on transportation it is her kryptonite." Plue dropped Natsu in the water, impatient and frustrated at Natsu for causing his friend to cry. Natsu cursed up at him then remembered something, he dove underwater and received the collection of keys that was cast aside by 'Salamander', he swam to the surface of the water.

"Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Natsu called out, golden glitter formed and light blue prisms of light shimmered in the air and a silhouette of a mermaid with blue hair appeared. She clicked her tongue in disapproval at her master.

"Did you just get snippy with me?" Natsu snapped, Aquarius glared at him with icy blue eyes, daring him to utter more quips at her. He shuddered and held his ground, "Please help bring this ship back to the harbor." The mermaid did as she was told, she brought a great tsunami wave toward the boat, sweeping the yacht, boy and cat to the harbor. "You didn't have to drown me in the process!" Aquarius sneered.

"Where would be the fun in that?" She disappeared with a smirk, leaving the boy to gape in the splintered remains of the harbor and yacht. Plue shook the water off his fur and followed Natsu silently, looking for his companion. Lucy groaned, lifting herself up from the remains of the ship she smelled the Usurper and followed the scent until she saw her in front of her once again.

"You're from Fairy Tail I assume?" Lucy asked, getting ready to fight. The older girl smirked.

"Why yes I am, how do you know I'm a Fairy Tail member?" The two girls didn't know that someone was witnessing the battle about to begin.

Natsu was about ready to intervene, but Plue held him back with a smirk. "This is where Lucy blazes like a comet."

"I'm a Fairy Tail member and I haven't seen your face before! I won't allow you to usurp my guild's name for kidnapping people. I don't tolerate it, and I won't allow you to go through with it!" Lucy ripped off her jacket revealing a shirt with a long sleeve covering her right arm, her left laid bare and the white muffler blew fiercely in the wind. The battle has begun.

"Aboris, I've heard of this chick-."

"Don't call me that you fool!" Lucy smirked waving her hands forward motioning Aboris to take the first hit. The woman lit her hands with purple fire and threw it at her.

"Lucy!" Natsu squirmed, but Plue laughed. "Why are you laughing? Lucy just got-."

"Yuck, these flames are putrid are you really a flame mage? Oh well, thanks for the meal!" The blonde laughed sadistically, "now I've got a fire in my belly."

"Aboris, she's the real deal, she's Salamander!" The red mark on her shoulder was laid bare and Natsu was in a state of beguilement. His cheeks flushed and smirked, pride filled him to the core as he watched Lucy beat the tar out of them. Night swallowed the sunset whole and, without warning, so did the Rune Knights as they swarmed like ants around Natsu and Lucy. Lucy grabbed his arm and ran, Plue trailed beside them with his wings aflutter.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked, the knights chasing them, Lucy and Plue grinned.

"Obviously to Fairy Tail!" His eyes widened at her exclamation, she turned her face to him, the smile still plastered on her face, "c'mon let's go home to Fairy Tail!" He smiled at his role model.

"Yeah!" They both ran in the twilight. The dragoness had led the prince to the stars.

 **In this I thought it would be interesting if I had Natsu and Lucy's abilities replaced. Why does the elderly woman in the magic shop know Natsu? You will find out later on in the story. I will try to update my chapters as quick as I can it sucks, I know, but writer's block sucks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry Lissanna is not going to considered an evil character in this because in this story, she is Lucy's childhood friend not Natsu's. Oops, I got off topic in this, well whatever ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, Lucy and Natsu were standing outside of Fairy Tail. Plue was already in the guild, but Lucy staid outside with Natsu to calm his frazzled nerves. She knew he was excited and terrified. Lucy stroked his back softly, calming the chaos under his flesh. His tan skin had turned pallor when they were near the large oak doors.

"It's okay Natsu, I know they'll love you." Natsu's skin slowly returned back to its normal tan, his cheeks a light pink. He was nervous, but for Lucy's sake he'd stand strong for her. He smiled.

"Thanks Luce, I'm ready." Lucy nodded and she opened the doors as she walked in, he heard the boisterous clatter of glasses and voices fill the once quiet atmosphere. When the doors shut behind them, Natsu could catch the aroma of alcohol, the bitterness made bile reach to the back of his throat.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Lucy explained, her voice a roar amid the rambunctious clamor. The guild mates turned to her with smiles and welcomed her back. However, Lucy's mood turned sour and grabbed a man with violet eyes, pale skin, brown hair and buck teeth. She wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie, "that story you told me about Igneel being in Hargeon was BS, what do you take me for?"

"An idiot," a man with pale skin, black hair, and indigo eyes said with a smirk. His shirt was gone revealing his muscled chest and Fairy Tail insignia on his left breast. Lucy turned to him and dropped the man she held and ran toward the man who insulted her, foreheads clashing into each other, their eyes sparking with rivalry.

"What did you call me Gray, I didn't quite catch that?" She growled, her teeth clenched tight. A cold smirk crawled onto his lips as he repeated himself. Lucy punched him, sending him flying at Elfman and the guild turned into a battlefield.

Natsu just watched, his mouth agape as he watched Lucy turn into a feral beast, then the guild was in an uproar with fighting. He was so entranced with Lucy that he didn't notice Mirajane coming toward him.

"Hello there, are you wanting to join the guild?" Natsu jumped, and turned seeing a woman with long white hair, pale skin, and cerulean eyes smiling at him. He nodded, "I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira if you want to. If you want I can get your guild marks instated, however, Makarov will have to be the one to instate you fully."

"Who's 'Makarov'?" Natsu asked, but before he got an answer, a beer bottle was thrown and hit Mira on the head causing her to pass out. Natsu panicked, "Mira are you okay?" She woke up and giggled, his mouth was agape with surprise.

"It's a fun guild is it not? Now let's get your guild insignia set up. What color and where do you want it?" Natsu looked at Lucy and saw her still fighting with other members. Her hair billowed in swift movements, it shone like liquid gold and it reminded him of his mother. He smiled, turned back to Mira and put his hand up and pointed with the other. "Gold on the back of this hand," Mira nodded and pressed the machine onto his skin and once she removed it, it revealed a golden insignia on his hand. Once the mark appeared, Natsu touched it with unbridled glee, until he was knocked down by Gray who was now naked.

"What the hell?" Natsu groaned out angrily, and looked at who landed on him, he turned pale as a sheet seeing Gray naked, with Lucy twirling his boxers with a finger and a playful grin on her face. Gray got up and so did Natsu, Gray turned to him.

"May I have your clothes?" Gray asked, Natsu was repulsed.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way, and by the way what happened to your clothes in the first place?" He yelled the last part, and Lucy laughed at his comment as she clutched her stomach in a fit of laughter. Gray turned to Lucy and was scarlet.

"I-I-It's not like that! I already have a crush on someone and I'm straight!"

"Everyone simmer down!" A roar, bellowed and a large foot collided with the ground near the guild members, the giant glared and Natsu sweated bullets.

"Master Makarov, welcome back!" Mirajane smiled up at him, the giant grinned and turned his attention to Natsu. Natsu swore his soul just flew to heaven when he looked at him.

"A new recruit?" Mira nodded, and the giant transformed into a small old man who sat on the second floor balcony, Natsu stared at him with wide eyes. He was quite surprised as the master gave him a piece sign, "welcome to the family. On another matter," he brought out a large stack of papers and dropped them with a thud, "I got more expenses and complaints from the Magic Council," Natsu grew apprehensive and the unexpected happened. Makarov laughed, burned the papers, threw them and Lucy jumped up and ate the flame like candy. "To heck with them, it is our beliefs and our relationships that make us better wizards and that fuels our power to protect others. This is family, this is Fairy Tail!" He clarified, the guild roared in agreement, Natsu smiled. He was proud, Lucy walked up to him and pulled him and Gray into a bear hug, a big smile on her face. Natsu's face flushed red and so did Gray's, but he did not notice and neither did Lucy.

...

"So Natsu, wanna go on a job with me?" Lucy asked kicking her legs up in the air. Natsu observed her with interested eyes. She was sitting on a table and kicking her legs up and down again to keep herself from getting bored. He smiled softly at her.

"Sure Luce, but I wonder why you don't go with someone else instead of me." His voice was curious, but his eyes now held a hint of sadness that awaited the coming answer. It never came.

"I want you to come because I see strength. It's there, it's in your heart and mind is it not?" Natsu nodded as he smiled, "okay I'll go get us a mission." Lucy got up and walked over to a large board filled with numerous requests. Natsu marveled at how much paper caked the surface of that one large board.

"You like her," Natsu jumped and turned to see who startled him to see Plue with a knowing smirk that could not be hidden by his paw. His eye twitched in annoyance at the furball before him and turned away.

"No I don't," Natsu said, a light blush adorned his cheeks, "we're just friends."

"Sure you are Natsu, sure you are." The cat flew around Natsu's head with that same smirk on his little white features.

"Why don't you just-." He was interrupted by the doors opening and revealing a small boy with dark blue hair, his big black eyes were filled with fear and sadness as he walked up to Makarov.

"What can I do for you Romeo?" The little boy looked at the old man, his eyes were about to water. Natsu looked over to the Request Board and saw Lucy watching from afar with distant eyes.

"I want you to look for my dad, he hasn't come home in a week."

"Look brat I told you before Macao is on a mission right now, you've got to wait for him." Romeo trembled a bit at the stern voice, not out of fear, but out of rage. His small fist collided with Makarov's face.

"He's been gone for a week at Mt. Hakobe and you can't send someone to get him? Some guild." Romeo spat as he ran away, ignoring Mira's plea to come back. Natsu looked at the doors and heard a loud slam and turned to the board. To see Lucy's bangs shadowing her eyes and her fist had collided into the broken Request board and cracked wall and watched her follow a distraught child awaiting his father.

 **I know, I know this chapter was clumpy, but I had to put in some random scenes that did not happen in this story so you get a newer approach to the overly used scene. I put a hint of Gralu in, hoped you liked it. I also know I sliced this chapter in half as well just to add a little more detail into Lucy's past so we can really bond with her character.**


End file.
